rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Jugo
First Name Shugo Last Name IMVU Username Save0urSouls Nickname (optional) Age & Date of Birth 15 years old; 9/1 Gender Male ♂ Ethnicity Kumogakure Height 4'9" Weight 110 Blood Type AB - Occupation Ninja Affiliation Kumogakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Destroyed after finding his parents and clan missing, he found himself in a fit of rage before blacking out and awakening in a hospital in the village of Kumogakure. Determined to find out what happened to his friends and family, he sought out the knowledge and power of the shinobi in hope to unravel the mysterious disappearances and to control the monster that he calls himself. Around others, he can be mellow. Smile once in a while, even show a chuckle. Shugo has to to keep himself from being engulfed by his growing frustration and anger because if he gets to that point, he will change into something he has no control of. Hopefully, with the help of the village and their people, he will learn to control such things. Nindo (optional) None yet Bloodline/Clan Jugo Clan Family Missing Ninja Rank Genin Element One Element Two Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Sage Transformation Technique (D-Rank) Body Absorbtion (E-Rank) Chakra Blast Cannons (C-Rank) Piston Fist (D-Rank) Piston Fist: Style One (D-Rank) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information The sounds of children's laughter echo through the park as a soft breeze flowed gently through the surrounding trees. "Tag! You're it, Shugo" a young boy exclaimed as he ran past another, poking his shoulder. The child's soft copper eyes peered through his charcoal bangs. He had been in such a daze that he forgot that he even agreed to playing, but snapping back into reality, that he was it, he began to chase the other children. With the sound of the school bell ringing, the children knew that their time for play was over and that it was time to head home, but for Shugo, this meant more time of solitude. He had no home or family. Not anymore. When he was younger, he remembered having a family like the other kids. People just like him, but the day of his seventh birthday, things changed. The day had started like any other. He woke up, ate his breakfast with his family, dressed himself, went to school, came home and brushed up on his studying. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized what had happened. Shugo had found himself lying in the closet with broken shards of wood and glass laying around him. The night prior was just a blur to him. Never before had he gone to sleep without realizing it, but he never laid down. He stood and brushed himself off, calling for his parents as he stumbled out of the room with an arm supporting the other as he bounced off the walls from fatigue. "Mother? Father," he called out tiredly. The house was a complete wreckage with barely anything left on the walls, if there were walls left. Stepping into what used to be his parents room, he fell to a knee. Beneath him laid a shard of glass from a mirror. Gazing into its reflection, he found himself looking at an unfamiliar image. It was him, but there was something different. Something that had never been there before. Taking his right hand, he ran his finger tips along his cheek, following these distinct black marking that seemed to stretch across his face and neck. Shugo started to shake as he soon realized that it wasn't just his face, his eye had changed as well and the markings covered most of his body. Not knowing what to do, he ran outside the broken shelter he used to call home. His eyes frantically shot around the village, trying to see if anyone was still around, but to no avail. Every home that he ever knew was in flames or destroyed. Every friend he ever had, was no longer where they normally were on days like this. Every family member he held close to him was gone. He was just a child and now he was an orphan. In a fit of rage and depression, he struck the ground with his fist as his eyes were fogged by his tears. As his fist connected with the ground, it made a sound unknown to him. It wasn't the gentle thud of skin to dirt, but like a boulder had hit a mountain. With a gasp and widening of his eyes, he seen that his arm had changed from its human characteristics into that of, what he could describe, a monster's. Unable to take everything in, he found himself becoming dizzy and passing out. The markings on his body receding and his arm morphing back to normal. When he awoke, he found himself in a hospital. Bandages wrapped his forehead and body. A nurse stood in the corner, writing down notes and checking the plants in the window. With a soft murr, he managed to get her attention. The lady turned with a bright smile and wished him good morning. "Where am I," he asked in a raspy voice. "You're in Kumogakure, kiddo. You don't remember anything," she asked. Shugo simply shook his head slowly and stared out the window. "You were asking for your parents," she started as she joined his gaze outside, "but they searched the village and found no one." He leaned up, sitting up right as his stare landed in his lap at the ruffled sheets that lay clinched in his palms. On that day, he vowed that he would find his parents and his clan. From that day forth, he studied the hardest he ever had. He even excelled in the academy more than he ever thought he could. Shugo was determined to make it to being a great ninja and find his parents, but first he'd need to find a way to control the monster that dwelled inside of him.